Angel Beats: The Series
by TigerSarina
Summary: A new girl has joined the SSS she help's them all the way through but will she find on the way Teen Titans mentioned
1. Chapter 1

A girl with purple shoulder length hair, with tiger ears and a tiger tail wearing a black crop top with black jeans with spikes going down the side's with black boot's with studs opened her eye's she was lying down on her back and staring at the sky, she sat up and looked around she was on a pavement and in front of her was a huge school field 'where am I' she thought' i can't remember a thing' then a voice bought her out of her thoughts

"You up yet"asked a female voice, sarina looked forward and saw a girl with dark violet hair with a headband with a bow tied to it and wearing a tailor jacket with a blue collar and a blue skirt, with black tights and black shoes crouched down with a gun she turned her head around and smiled "Welcome to the Not Dead Yet Battlefront" then she turned her head back towards the field"Hey I know this s sudden but could you join up with us"asked the girl

"Huh, join up"asked sarina

"Well since your here that means you must be dead right"asked the girl

"What, I'm sorry I don't know what's going on"said sarina

"This is the afterlife you'll get obliterated if you don't fight"said the girl

"Obliterated,by who?"asked sarina

"I guess by him, god i mean"said the girl

"What do you wan't me to join exactly?"asked sarina

"Not Dead Yet Battlefront, our name kinda changes a lot,it started as Underworld Battlefront but Underworld Battlefront sounds like we've excepted that were dead you know, so we changed that name, we've been changing name's ever since, right ow it's Not Dead Yet Battlefront before it was Ideal Dead battlefront, whoo were people pissed off about that one, that one lasted about a day"sad the girl

"Err is that a gun your holding"asked sarina noticing the gun that the girl was holding she signed"Everyone who come's here say's that look your gotta become more flexible and except things as they are"said the girl

"Except things, then was should i do?"asked sarina

"You fight"suggested the girl

"Fight what"asked sarina

"That"the girl said pointing to a girl with long white hair wearing a light brown jacket, a dark brown skirt, white knee high socks and brown shoes"That is Not Dead Yet Battlefronts enemy, Angel, hmmm kda want to change that name now, you got one?"asked the girl sarina stood over her

'This girl is crazy, is she really gonna shoot her? i think she is'thought sarina "How about i go down there"asked sarina

"That's what the other guy said he got stabbed in the chest, do you wanna die, that's a joke here since no one here die's what ya think funny?"asked the girl

"No, just dum"said sarina then they heard footsteps running towards them "Hey yuripe, how's the recruit we'll get her no matter what it cost's to join our cause and then we'll...ah...er"said the boy with short blue hair wearing a white polo shirt with a jacket, black jeans and black shoes and a stopped talking because he saw yuripe slap her hand on her forehead"What"he asked then gun shot was heard ad sarinas stomach hurt she looked down and noticed that she got shot she looked at yuripe and then fainted but two strong arms caught her.

When sarina woke up she head people talkng

"Howabout this Now Your The One to Die Battlefront"a male voice said

"Sound's like I'm aboutto get killed"said a familiar voice"'Yuripe' thought sarina

"No it will be directed at that girl"sad the same male voice

"Well the how about Your About to Die Battlefront"said Yuripe sarina turned her head to the direction of the voice and saw Yuripe sitting in a chair with her feet on the desk in front of the desk and there was a dark blued hair boy, a fat brown haired bot,a black haired boy holding a stick and a dark brow hared boy standing in front of her

"Crap it sounds like iam about to die"said the black haired boy holding the stick. Yuripe sighed ad sat back in her chair"Anyone else, any ideas"she asked sarina sat up a bit

"Hey this is kinda cool flashback battle front"said the blue haired boy 'hey i know him he came running towards us before i got shot' thought sarina

"If only this was a flashback"said yuripe

"Then how about this suicide cor battlefront"said the fat boy

"Then that means were resolved to die"said yuripe

"I can't believe we are having this again"said a man with ginger hair

"Well we have to have to change our name"said yuripe

"Right Brothers!"said the man with blue hair yuripe walked over and slapped him over the face the man moaned in pain and holed his head in his hands

"Is that a joke!, jeez it has to end with battlefront that's a must"said yuripe and

"Hey it look's like that girl is up"said the boy with dark brown hair and they all looked at sarina

"great i told her to think of something so maybe she's got a name"yuripe said as she walked over to her "You've had plenty of time so tell us what you came up with"said yuripe

"What do you mean"asked sarina

"You were suppose to think of a new name for not dead yet battlefront"said yuripe

"Screw you battlefront"said sarina the man with the stick bought in front of him

"Oh you must think you got some guts smart mouth for takling to yuripe"said the man sarina stood up

"Hey don't bring me into this you ass"said sarina

"What"shouted the man

"Guy's calm down she only just got here 2 days after me be careful, she doesn't know everything yet"said the guy with ginger hair, the man with the stick calmed down

"Sorry about that I'm Otonashi"the main with ginger hair said he stuck his and out, sarina put her hand n his and gave him a hand shake

"Thanks"she said as sarina let go of his hand

"I've already explained things to her"said yuripe as she walked back and sat in her seat

"This is so stupid" said a girl with long dark blue hair n the corner

"Come guys down fight now, that's not the policy of..of what's our name now"asked yuripe

"Barnickle Bellfront"said the man with the stick, yuripe slap him on the face

"That's it were going back to Underworld Battlefront"then she turned to sarina"Where safe as long as we are in this base., now listen this is important, in our previous life, death didn't care it went out to people indistinctly and randomly but this world is a whole other ball game we can exists as long as we resist angel, we can fight back"said yuripe

"But what happens when that's all done, what are you trying to accomplish"asked sarina

"Our goal is to take out angel once and for all, once we do that this world will belong to us, your new here so it's no wonder why your a little confused, just except things as they are"said yuripe

"Except things, the fight against angel"said sarina

"That's right, fight with us"asked yuripe she pulled out her hand sarina looked around and saw people smiling, they wanted her to join sarina was just about to shake yuripe's hand but the door's banged open they turned around to see a boy with purple and a axe with a very long stick

"Hold on a minute"he shouted but he got hit by a huge block of mettle and he smashed through the window he screamed as he fell, everyone crowed around the window to watch

"Moron"said the guy with the blue hair

"Dumdass fell for his own trap"said the man with the stick

"That's what happened to me 2 days ago"said Otonashi, everyone turned to yuripe

"You need a password to enter safe and sound after all this is our headquarters, this is the only safe place we can talk, so are you going to join?"asked yuripe

Sarina looked at yuripe and the people around her then at yuripe once more "alright fine"said sarina the members around happy signed and smiled"What's the password"asked sarina yuripe smiled

"There is no god, budda or angel welcome aboard said yuripe as she and sarina shook hands "I'm Yuri leader of this name changing battlefront and this is Hitana(guy with blue hair) he's just as lazy as he looks but sometimes but sometime's he pulls through"

"yeah, wait that's not a compliment!"he shouted

"and he's Matsushita(the fat guy with brown hair) he has a fifth degree in judo belt so everyone call's him Matsushita the 5th for respect"

"Nice to meet ya"he said as he shaked sarinas hand

"He's Ooyama(guy with dark brow hair) he doen't have any special talent"

"Nice to meet you ma'am"he said while shaking his hand then the guy with the red bandanna twirl in

"Dance to the beat"he said as he danced

"I don't dance"sarina said

"That's how he greet's people everyone call's him TK but no one know's his real name,not even me"said yuri

"How high is this guy?"asked sarina

"The guy who keep'son straighting his glasses to make him look smart is Takamatsu"(guy with dark blue hair)

"Nice to meet you"he said

"This guy is Fujimaki"(guy with black hair and stick)

"I'm fujimaki punk"he said

"I'm not a punk"sarina said

"The guy who went out the window was noda(guy with purple hair and the long axe) the girl in the shadow's that always say's this is so stupid is Shiina(Girl with long dark blue hair) there are dozen's of people through out this school are a members of battlefront ok that's us now who are you and how old are you"asked yuri

"Er..14..sarina"she said

"That your first name"asked yuri

"Yeah but i can't remember my last name"replied sarin

"The whole amnesia senero, don't worry it'll come to ya"said Hitana as he put a hand on her shoulder

"Hey wait a minuted shouldn't we give her a uniform"asked Matsushita the 5th

"Oh yeah right I totally forgot, this uniform is just for us we are class SSS"yuri said as she sat in her chair

Sarina was in the same uniform as Yuri but wore crossed tight's and she same boots she had when she came. she is on the roof with yuri watching people play in the field.

"This school is huge"sarina said

"Oh yeah over 2 thousand students living indoor"said yuri

"Hey is it ok to talk up here?"asked sarina

"yeah just as long as we don't talk about our battle plans"replied yuri

"So is that canned coffee"sarina asked noticing yuri was drinking a can with coffee on it

"It's key coffee, its pretty good"replied yuri

"What's with them"sarina asked about the people on the field

"There either going home or to club meetings"said yuri

"Are any of you in clubs"asked sarina

"no we'll get anillated if we were"replied yuri

"What"said sarina

"We humans will get obliterate if we attend clubs and classes like angel wants us "said yuri

"Us humans? you make it sound that they aren't human"sarina said referring to the people on the field

"Yep the NPC'S"said yuri

"NPC'S?"said sarina

"It means non playable character"replied yuri

"Like n games?"asked sarina

"It means they've been in this world from the very start of this world"said yuri

"will they repeat themselves if i talk to them?"asked sarina

"don't know"replied sarina

"anything else?"asked yuri

"yeah, how violent is angel?"asked sarina

"Very violent oh and don't try to act like a model student, people have gotten obliterated by doing that"replied yuri

"got it"said sarina

"have any of you memories came back yet"asked yuri

"I had a flash back of me fighting with gun's and two sword's, it..was..fun"replied sarina

"good look's like we have to get you at least two gun's and two swords"said yuri

"Thanks"said sarina

"No problem"replied yuri

"now for my last question,its about god is he real?asked sarina

"I believe in him, not that I've seen him"replied yuri

"have you tried asking angel"suggesting sarina

"apparently she has no comment, that's it our study session is here by over""replied yuri

A gun was shooting out of a window, everybody was in the headquarters of SSS and Otonashi ad his hand's over his ear's yuri stopped shootig the gun and turned to Otonashi

"Here locked and loaded even nubs can fire this"said yuri as she handed the gun to him

"Err... shouldn't sarina go first"suggested Otonashi while pointing at sarina

"She all ready know's how to fire a gun,now here"yuri replied as she gave him the gun, Otonashi looked at it

"is it effective" asked Otonashi while looking at the gun

"aim for her leg's, that way she can't chase you"replied yuri

"but she's a girl, will she heal quickly"said Otonashi

"you should learn that through learned hand experience, that's how all of us had to learn the roles"said yuri

"fine then" said Otonashi then the room went black and all the computers turned on, yuri pulled down the blind and it had a computer screen onitandshe put her white cap on

"just the kind of answer I'm looking for ow to help you get up to speed will have have you too join in a simple field exercise consider it part of your training "said yuri then she told them where they would stand guard and what to do if something happened

"the operation start's at 18:30 operation start!"said yuri

The paln was in action, the distractionwas perfect, before angel came, but they got the the meal ticket's but they lost a member that day

"She accepted her fate, that all"as yuri described Iwasawa's disappearance

'well i learned one thing, obeying angel and enjoying school life isn't the only was to get obliterated' thought sarina


	2. Chapter 2

There was a young boy in a baseball uniform panting then he heard the bat hit the ball, he looked at and the ball was heading towards him,he put his hand's out to catch it but the vision faded, Hitana was daydreaming then he heard voice's

"you want her to replace Iwsawa?"asked noda

"No way"said Matsushita

"The name's Yui, nice to met cha"said yui(look on internet)

"who's that?"asked Hitana

"weren't you listing,she's the replacement for Iwsawa"replied sarina, now with a metal sling and two swords as a cross on her back, and a belt with two gun's and spare knife's on the metal band's on her leg's.

"Hey kids, Girl's Dead Monster is a rock band, you sure you haven't mixed it up with a pop group"said Takamatsu

"No!, i can sing it right,listen to me sing before you judge me"said yui as she got a a microphone out

"well at least she got the look's"said noda and yuri turned on the radio and stated sing, when she was done she killed her self by mistake,she fell on the floor and the sss members looked down on her

"She's awfully bubbly, she's the opposite of Iwsawa"said yuri

"I have doubts about about her being the lead vocalist for girl's dead monster"said Takamatsu

"Should we look for someone else" asked Matsushita

"Sound's good,hey sarina can you sing"asked Hitana

"i dont remember"said sarina with you arm's crossed

"that's ok,your in"said Hitana said with his thumb's up

"hey i can do it, i know all her songs"said yui as she stood up

"sorry but you didn't touch my heart"said Hitana with a group "Agree" and "Same"

"what shall we do yuripe"asked noda

"we'll let the band members takeover"replied yuri

"I get to meet the members of girls dead monster yay!"exclaimed yui

"yui go and take sarina with you"said yuripe

"Sure thing come one purples"said yui as she took hold of sarinas hand and dragged her

"you better now call me that"said sarina as she got dragged out of the door

"I feel sorry for sarina"sad Otonashi

"don't we all"said Hitana

"now for you lot i have a mission, you have to play a ball game, your goal is to beat angel,no excuses,now go find your team"said yuri, Hitana put an arm over Otonashi's shoulder and started to walk out the door

"you'll be on my time ok, besides i need you Otonashi"said Hitana with sparkles around him

"sure your not gay?"asked Otonashi

"HELL NO JUST NEED YOU FOR MY TEAM"shouted Hitana

"sure but where are we going to get more players?"asked Otonashi

"dont worry my popularity will work like a charm to get us players"said Hitana

"huuuh so your on Takamastu's team"said Hitana

"Yep"sad Hisako

"aww man i dont get it, why didn't you wait for me?"asked Hitana

"that makes no sense"she said as she walked down the stairs

"i hear she's great at athletics's man this suck's"said Hitana while putting a hand on his forehead

"I've got no choice it's unfair to the others but i have to invite Matsushita the 5th"said Hitana

"I bet he's already taken"said Otonashi

"dont worry he's waited for me you see were like bussom buddies, ha-ha that's kinda embarrassing"said Hitana

"Er yeah about that i'm already in Takeyama's team"said Matsushita

"What"Hitana said

"i didn't have a reason to turn him down"said Matsushita

"HOLD ON JUST A DARN MINUTE!"shouted Hitana "Why'd you do it? I believed in you so much man"

"well he said meat food tickets from now on"said Matsushita

"meat"said Hitana with his eye twitching

"earlier he said we're like bussom buddies"said Otonashi with sparkles around him

"No, don't tell him that"said Hitana

Both of them were walking on a path

"Ok next is TK come on TK don't let me down"said Hitana

"Why is he called TK anyway?"asked Otonashi

"No one know's his real name but knowing TK iam sure he wont let me down"said Hitana then they see him shaking Takamatsu's hand

"GOD DAMMIT!"shouted Hitana pulling his hair

"so much for TK's faith in you"said Otonashi

both of them were walking down a path(again)

"so what type of ball game are we playing any way"asked Otonashi

"it's baseball"replied Hitana

"so that means we need 7 more players"said Otonashi

"looks like we're in"said yui with sarina

"my if it isn't the death metal girl with a killer performance"said Hitana yui ran over to him

"do i look like i perform like that?"asked yui angery

"You most do"replied Hitana

"hey sarina"said Otonashi

"Hey"she replied

"hey sarina want to join our baseball team"asked Hitana hopefully

"sure i love baseball"replies sarina smiling

"can i join?"asked yui

"no, wait if the ball hits her face the pitcher will be disqualified perfect your in"said Hitana

"you sure your brain didn't melt and oozed out of you noise"asked yui as she hit him in the face, he fell on the ground

"why you little, i'm your upper class men"muttered Hitana

"excuse me what i meant to was your brain melted and slit out of you nose?"asked yui

"HELL NO!"shouted Hitana as he kicked her face to the ground

"sir, that hurt"whined yui

"quit complaining i'm hurting to"said Hitana while rubbing his head

"but it looks like she has better reflexes than me"said Otonashi

"Otonashi what's wrong with you, i don't want people think we're friends with this screw ball"said Hitana

"that hurt"whined yui, sarina went over and helped her up

"i hate to break it to you but we haven't got any one you had your hearts on"sad sarina

"yeah, yeah that's why'll let you have my help mew"said yui in a sweet voice

"i dare you to say that again"said Hitana

"my help mew"then Hitana got her into a lock

"dont do that voice it's so annoying"said Hitana

"can we please get going"begged Otonashi

They went to go to Shiina and she said yes(too long for that one)

"well got five players now"said Otonashi

"oh darn i guess we have to invite him anyway"said Hitana they saw noda shirtless swinging is axe

"no one will invite him to their team, he's impulsiveness and only takes orders from yuripe"explained Hitana

"basically he's another moron"said yui

"but you can use morons"said Hitana

"Hmm,so you finally come"noda said while pointing his axe at sarina otonashi "it's time to finish our fight"

"Yeah,yeah listen, we need you on our baseball team"said Hitana

"oh yeah?"asked noda

"strength alone isn't enough to impress yuripe"said Hitana

"very well"noda said as he shook Hitana's hand

"the moron, he doesn't realize he's being used"said yui

they started looking for 1 more member but they ended up with 3 of yui's friends now it time baseball!

"not again"said a boy in the baseball uniform

"whoever beats us get's to move to the next match, use rock, paper, scissors to determent our opponents"said Hitana

"you teens keep on popping up all over the place"said the boy

"we're students at this school also we belong here too,come on yui a little help here"Hitana said

"bring it on hi-yah!"shouted yui in a fighting stance, Hitana got her in another lock

"dont pledge that guy like that"he shouted

"ow, your braking my toys, i wont be able to hit a home run"whined yui

"no one's expecting you to"Hitana shouted

They all formed a circle

"we'll have to play the penalty game if we lose, take the first game seriously"Hitana said he pointed to Otonashi"you go first, i'll go second, shinna goes third, sarina goes forth then noda goes fifth ok" they all nodded "ok go team!"shouted Hitana

"Yeah"they all said bored

"i think we seriously lack team spirit"said Hitana

They started playing baseball, they won 3 rounds then angel arrived with a boy and a team behind her

"your team wasn't registered for this torniment"said angel

"so what we got a right to play"said Hitana

"I'm vice student body president Naoi, we shall defeat your team and the scores wont even be close"said Naoi he looked at them all but most on sarina

"what but all of your players are regulars on the baseball team that's not fair,heh, heh there's no we stand a chance against them"said Hitana

"Prepare to get your butts cleaned"shouted yui, the other team walked away and Hitana got yui in lock again

"that's the second time you struck out just keep your mouth shut and its prepare to get your buts kicked, wiping your buts is a hygiene thing"shouted Hitana

Team Takamatsu and Team Takeyama were knocked out only Hitana's team was left, they were batting first and sarina got a home run, all of them smiled and laughed as they ran, then they were fielding they were doing pretty good, it was Otonashi's turn to be pitcher

"Time out,this stink's there's no way we can beat regulars from a baseball team"said Hitana then he looked back"and our out fielder's are bad" and then he turned back,but then he turned back quickly to see Matsushita eating a bowl of noodles, Hitana has his mouth hung open and made a noise

"Oh, i had some spare meal ticket's so i gave him some"said Otonashi

"You did?, excellent, you did great good job Otonashi, I'm proud of you, he never forgets a favour when it come's to food"said Hitana happily while having yui in a lock. Matsushita was eating his food, when he heard the bat hit the ball, he put the bowl down and caught the ball

"Good job Matsushita the 5th!"shouted Hitana

"This is more like a 3 way circus,then a baseball game"said sarina the batter hit the ball and Matsushita caught it

"Out!, three out's, change!"announced the boy

"Great"said Hitana while angel didn't look happy

"Change pitcher"angel said then they were playing, they were very good and now the score is 7-6 to angel's team

"Time!"shouted Otonashi then he walked up to Hitana"Crap, look man i really think that i can't hold them back, you think that maybe we could change pich-"he stopped when he notice's that Hitana is just staring at him"what's wrong,hey Hitana"asked Otonashi

"Huh, well long ago back when i was alive, i went through a similar situation"then Hitana told him about when he lost a game but a stranger gave him something that would make him feel better:drugs

"Are you...are you going to disappear"asked Otonashi

"Huh?"asked Hitana

"You'll... think you'll disappear if we win the game"asked Otonashi

"O...of course not,hu that's just crazy, disappear over this"said Hitana but with the look on otonashi's face, he didn't believe him. Otonashi returned to the pitcher spot and got ready to throw it, he did and the batter hit, Otonashi looked to were it was going,it was heading for Hitana

'Huh, now way, it's a pop fly to second, it's just like back then'thought Hitana

"Hitana!"shouted Otonashi and started running towards him

'Will it be all over if i catch it, i bet it would feel great,'thought Hitana he raised his arm's to catch it 'Yeah, it'll feel amazing'

'Don't catch it Hitana i...i don't want you to disappear!'thought Otonashi Hitana almost caught it but he was knocked open

"You open, that's what you get for all those's lock's"said yui

"runner in"said the boy

"Why, you little"said Hitana, then he got yui into a lock

"Stop it, stop it let me go"whined yui

"NO WAY!"shouted Hitana, noda threw his hat on the floor

"Aw god that suck's"shouted Noda sarina walked up to Otonashi and watched the two fight each other

"I'll never forgive you for this"said Hitana


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone walked out of detention room yawning and stretching

"Your neck must be hurting for sleeping on that hard floor"said Hitana

"Er.. wasn't school suppose to be paradise after we toppled angel"said Takamatsu with his shirt off

"Why are you stripping?"asked Ooyama

"What's with that guy any way?"asked sarina

"I'll treat him like angel the next time i see him"said noda

"You can't since he's a normal student, but this is rather strange"said yuri

"What is?"asked noda

"We've never had a normal student make us reflect on our actions before"said yuri

"Maybe angel was holding him back"suggested Hitana

"Maybe, NPC'S are suppose to behave as the same as us, but their feelings are the same as real people, i guess it's not strange for there to be some astentric one's"said yuripe

"You mean some who take thing's to far"said Otonashi

"and he's our subsatute president"said Takamatsu

"He's worse than angel since we can't fight back"said Hitana

"What shall we do yuripe?"asked Matsushita

"Shall i go seduce him"asked yui smiling

"How about you as a seductive?"asked Hitana

"What!"said yui as she ran over to him"Have you ever seen these puppies"asked yui angerly

"I can see plenty threw your shirt"said Hitana

"Have,you ever squeezed them huh?, there marvellous puppies"teased yui as she squeezed her breast's

"Like i care"said Hitana frustrated

"This is so stupid"said Shiina

All of them were in the headquarters and Takamatsu had his shirt back on and yuri sat in her chair

"What shall we do now fearless leader"asked Takamatsu

"You finally got your shirt back on"said sarina

"Let's test the water out shall we, for now do whatever you want during class, sarina you seduce the president"said yuri, sarinas eyes went wide

"Say what now"said sarina"don't worry, every time he look's at you just smile or wink,think you can do that?asked yuri, sarina huffed and put her arms over her chest

"fine"sarina said

"good, but in class make sure not to obstruct the normal student's, that goes for all of you that's all your dismiss"said yuri as she got out of her chair,everyone walked out of the door, Otonashi was about to but a voice stopped him

"Otonashi here i want you to keep this"said yuri as she holed out a walkie talkie

"huh, but isn't that really valuble, why are you giving this to me?"asked otonashi

"just take it"said yuri, and he did then he walked threw the door.

They are all in class and Ooyama reached his hand into a packet of crisp's and pulled one out

'I'm so nervous,i can't believe iam eating during class'thought Ooyama, he bought his hand up to his mouth and ate the crisp's 'I ate it, i just ate in class, iam eating right smack in the middle of class ha-ha i cant believe how bold i am' thought Ooyama

Fujimaki, Hisako, TK and Matsushita were playing a board game

"If this goes through i'll have a ready hand"said Fujimaki

"Too bad i already have a ready hand"said Hisako as she turned over her tiles

"That's not cool "said TK

"I also have Dul dora and Oiyama"said Hisako

"Damn, Hisako is the only one who's winning"said Fujimaki

"Wild heaven baby"said TK

"I just can't believe i lost to a women"said Matsushita

"Excuse me you four but would you mind keeping it quiet over there"said the teacher

"Oh yeah sorry teach"said Fujimaki

"Teacher, i gotta pee!"said yui as she stood up raising her hand

"You again? go ahead"said the teacher,yui walked out of the door

"What's that lunatic doing?"asked sarina,she sat at the desk with Hitana but turned around to face Otonashi

"Acting like a student who goes to the rest room every minute, she's such a moron"said Hitana

"What should we do?"asked Otonashi

"Just have fun chit chatting, you know thats looks so strange"said Hitana watching Shiina balance things on her fingers. Takamustu was doing push up's and nods was lying on a desk they saw yui walk back to her desk,she sat down but shot right back up

"Teach i gotta pee!"said yui

"Go ahead" he replied

"She's such a moron"said sarina yui opened the to see vice president Naoi

"That's enough guys!"shouted Naoi,they all stopped and turned to him

"If it isn't lord Ayato Naoi"whispered Hitana

"I gotta go to the bathroom"said yui as she pushed them out the and ran

"Crap,get her"said Fujimaki as he put the piece's in the box and he, Hisako and Matsushita jumped out the window

"I'll be back dude"said TK before he jumped out the window, Takamastu and Shiina disappeared and Ooyama hid his crip's. Naoi found Noda sleeping on a desk, he walked over to him

"and what exactly are you doing?"he asked but noda didn't say anything"I can see you cannot hear me, very well,carry him to the inspection room"Naoi ordered his guards, they were about to carry him put noda pushed them out of the way.

"So what do you want me to reflect on"shouted Noda pointing his axe. The girl screeched

"Huh?"said noda

"After boldly sleeping in class and threatening an innocent student i'm amazed you can't figure that out for yourself, it's quite admirable actually "said Naoi

"What was that!"shouted Noda, he was about to attack him but Otonashi, Hitana and Sarina got hold of him, sarina smiled at Naoi as as she walked passed him and then she winked at him before going out the leaving a blushing president in the classroom.

At the roof top a person opened the door slightly to see Naoi beating up students, the person shut the door, and the person turned out to be yuri.

In the field everyone was there except Otonashi yuri said that she'll call him on the walkie taklie

"Otonashi, do you copy?,Otonashi"said yuri

_"I hear you"replied_ _Otonashi_

"Listen carefully, Ayato Naoi wasn't an NPC,he's a human with a soul just like us"said yuri

_"That's impossible"said Otonashi_

"Doesn't that seem strange? As former vice president, he should have been behaving like a model student. Therefore, he should have gotten obliterated; unable to maintain his human form. But he's cruel. He's been bullying normal students behind our backs. He's acts accordingly in public, but he's ruthless behind the scenes. That's how he's been maintaining his balance in this world"said yuri

_"But why would he do that?"asked Otonashi_

"He's running loose in our world now that Angel is no longer there to keep him in check. We still don't know what he's after. We're going into battle. It's a horrible battle, unlike any we've ever faced. He knows we can't attack the normal students; he's using them as shields and hostages. We've got no choice but to do what he says. This has turned into a one-sided battle. He's shooting down our friends one by one. I think...I think Angel has been locked in confinement. I checked the introspection room he locked us in, but I couldn't find her. I think she's been locked somewhere that's harder to break out of. Something like a safe house or something. Hey, Otonashi, I bet you're with Angel now, aren't you? Hey, Otonashi? Bring Angel to us. We need Angel if we're going to put this horrible battle to an end. We're running out of time. Please, bring her to the field."said yuri

"Yuri, he's here"sarina said as she shooting the guards,like the others

"Iam going now!Well best of luck"yuri cut off the connection and started shooting, this is gonna be a bloody battle

When Otonashi and Angel arrived at the field all off the SSS members were on the ground but he saw some guards restraining sarina on her knees and he saw Naoi standing over someone, he rolled the body on it's back to see Hitana

"Hitana!"shouted Otonashi, he ran to him and got on his knee's "Are you ok? Hitana!"said Otonashi, Hitana turned his face to Otonashi

"Lookie man, you ran straight to me are you gay?"asked Hitana with a dry throat

"This isn't the time to joke around!"shouted Otonashi, Naoi noticed angel was here

"How did you get out of detention?"asked Naoi

"I broke down the door"replied Angel

"Do you realize how many years it took to make that door,as subsatute president i order you to go back"said Naoi

"Tachibana,this is terrible,can't you see what he's doing is not right"said Otonashi, she nodded

"Hand sonic"said angel and a sword came out of her sleeve but was still attached to her skin

"Are you going to define me I'm god"said Naoi

"Hmm"said Tachibana

"I am god"said Naoi

"Is he nut's"said Hitana

"You got to be joking"sarina called out

"After all he's done"said

"You fool's didn't you realize this world decide's who's god, we have memory's from when we were alive, everyone had terrible life's but why? Because that give's us the right to become god, our suffering in life give's us the right to become god. I have reached that pinical."said Naoi

"What will you do once you become god?"asked sarina

"Bring about peace"said Naoi

"For what? for us?"asked Hitana

"Your putting everyone threw hell"shouted Otonashi

"Only because they resist"said Naoi pointing towards the body's"Your souls carry the right to become god"then Naoi started walking towards the dead body's "Yet you suffer from memories of your previous life's, I've become god as such i should put you to rest"said Naoi and he stopped at yuri's body

"Yuri!"shouted Otonashi, Naoi went on his knee's and pulled her by her hair so they become face to face

"What more are you going to put her through!"shouted Otonashi he started to run but the guards aimed their guns at him and he stopped

"What?"asked yuri

"Your soul is going to rest in remember Masami Iwasawa, don't you? She lost her voice and dreams of singing when she was alive. She had a horrible home environment and died miserably. But she realized her dreams in this world. That's why she vanished. She was able to rest in piece. Now it's your turn to do the same. Enjoy your pleasant dream."said Naoi

"You don't know anything about me or my past"said yuri

""I don't have to know about it. I didn't limit myself to creating a prison for Angel. I learned Hypnotism. Now, close your eyes."said Naoi, then his eye's turned red"Your about to have a great dream, even in this world you can enjoy having dreams" yuri eye's closed slowly

yuri was in dream she was standing in front of her younger sister's and brother's and they were smiling at her

'It's them, no it's a lie, don't look at me with happy face's, i couldn't protect you, i let you die one by one, one by one'thought yuri

"You know,iam so very glad you my big sister"said one of the sister's in a sweet voice, yuri went on her knees and put her hands on her hand and screamed

"Don't!"screamed Otonashi as he pushed Naoi away from yuri, her dream was broke. Sarina managed get the guards of her, she and Otonashi went to Naoi, sarina grabbed him by the collar

"Don't obliterate her with those false memories,dont do it!"Otonashi shouted at Naoi

"There's nothing false about the live's we endured,everything was real,everyone lived their fullest we carved those memories into our self's"said sarina Tachibana's sword was gone and Hitana was staring at them

"There memories of our struggles to live, no matter how hard they were,their the life's we carried out dont recreate them to make your own end"shouted Otonashi

"Wasn't your life the real deal too"sarina said then Naoi had a flash back of his life

_"My brother died. My twin brother and I were born in a house famous for its pottery. My brother was a prodigy and declared heir to the family business at an early age. On the other hand, I spend everyday stuck playing alone in my room. Not even my parents expected anything of me. It was a meaningless life. "You're the one who died." That's what the sky told me. Right, my brother was the one who survived. I swapped places with him. I was the one who had died. That's when my meaningful life began. I was separated from society so I could focus on recuperating. I underwent fierce training under the name of "rehabilitation." Father yelled at me everyday. The training was intense. My brother's life had been so distant from my own. But I worked my hardest to make my life have meaning. I would never return to the days of playing by myself. And I won an award at an exhibit. Although my brother could have done considerably better, it was the best I was capable of. But then, my father got bed-ridden. There was no hope of recovery. He couldn't spin the potter's wheel. Naturally, he was no longer ablet to teach me pottery. He even stopped scolding me. He'd smile gently whenever I brought him food. What's the purpose of my life? I can't run the studio at my level and I can't go out on my own. Am I stuck taking care of him forever? Please tell me, God! I really did die back then. My brother was the one who had worked so hard. He's the one here and now. It was just my father and my brother. My life was just a lie. I had never existed."_

"Wasn't your life the real deal to?"asked sarina then she embraced him"You were the one who worked hard,you were the one who struggled desperately weren't you"

"What would you know about it"said Naoi

"I know, I know because your here"said sarina

"So then you acknowledge my existence"asked Naoi

"Who else is there, your the one who i'm embracing, there's no one but you, there's only you"replied sarina

A single tear escaped Naoi's eye


	4. Chapter 4

All of the SSS members (even Naoi) were in the headquarters yui was shaking Hitana by the shoulders

"Hey upper class men let me try my new move on ya, i call it the reverse pull crack slap"said yui. TK and Matsushita were dancing, Takamatsu was cleaning his glasses, Fujimaki was sleeping Ooyama was in the corner with Shiina with cute walking cats and noda was cleaning his then he pointed it at Hitana.

"Fine i'm outta here"said yui as she walked off

"Aw geez, is this elementary school? We're getting nothing but brats!"said Hitana

"I'm sorry, but were you referring to me? I am God."said Naoi

" Ugh, are you still going on about that? And here you clung onto Sarina and cried like a baby.

" Who did you say cried? [Hitana jumps in surprise.] You'll be the one crying. Come on, realize how useful clothes pins are."said Noai hypnotizing Hitana

" Huh?!"said Hitana

"Despair in your uselessness and inferiority to the clothes pins." Naoi drops a clothes-pin on the table.

"C-Clothes pin...pin things...They keep clothes from falling and GETTING DIRTY! THEY'RE WONDERFUL! THEY CAN EVEN BE USED AS PAPERCLIPS! THEY'RE SO USEFUL! WHY AM I IN COMPARISON TO THEM?! I'M NOT WORTHY TO THINK OF IT! I'M NOT WORTHY!"shouted Hitana Sarina picks up Naoi by his collar.

" Look here, don't abuse your hypnotic abilities."said sarina

"Sarina, good morning!"said Naoi

"What did you do to that poor guy?"asked Sarina

"He started it. I was just trying to end things peacefully, that's all got it?"replied Naoi

"How is that peaceful?! You make a grown man cry on his knees!"said sarina she looked at Hitana and smiled "But i have to admit it is funny" Naoi smiled then the door opened with yuri and Otonashi

"Sarina, Naoi we need you for a moments, come with us"said yuri, sarina and naoi followed yuri and Otonashi toa room with a table and two chairs

"What is it?, Why did you have us come here?"asked Otonashi

"Naoi, i want you to help Otonashi and Sarina regain their lost memories"said yuri

"You dare order me around, who the heck do you think you are"shouted Naoi, Sarina slapped him on the back of his head

"She's your leader, your boss dont contrict her just shut up and do what she tell's you to do, wait our memories!"shouted sarina

"That's right, your memories, Naoi's hypnosis is the real deal, i'm almost positive he should be able to jog your lost memories"explained Yuri

"Hmmm, i see if that's the case i'd love to help them out"said Naoi

"Hold your horses, don't anything without our permission"shouted Otonashi

"What's wrong, don't tell me you want to stay as an amnesiac forever"said Yuri

"Eh..well"said Otonashi then he was lost in thought

"Otonashi"said yuri

"Er...ye...yeah fine"said Otonashi

"Sarina?"asked yuri

"I have to get them someday so sure"replied Sarina

"No matter of your past don't lose sight of yourself"said Noai as he took his hat off and took hold of sarina's hand and looked at her in the her eye's"Come what may and whatever happen's, i'll always be on your side", sarina said nothing

"Ok, please say something"said Naoi

"I'll still be your allie so relax"said yuri

"yeah that's reassuring"said sarina sarcastically

"What's different between us"said Naoi he cleared his throat "Fine, whatever, alright please sit down" Otonashi sat down on one chair and Noai sat in the other chair,they were both facing each other

"Iam going to start now"said Naoi, Otonashi nodded, then Noai's eyes turned red and then Otonashi remembered his Naoi was done Otonashi's head was down

"Do you remember?"asked yuri

"Yeah"replied Otonashi

"I hope you don't mind but it doesn't look like a very good life"said sarina but Otonashi said nothing, Naoi got out his chair and signalled sarina to sit in the chair, she sat down and Naoi put his hands on her cheek's and then his eye's turned red, then sarina remembered her Naoi was done he took his hand's off her face

"You ok?"he asked

"Yeah"said sarina

"Could i have sometime alone"asked Otonashi

"Sure"replied yuri as she, Sarina and Naoi walked out of the room, a tear rolled down Otonashi's cheek

"Hatsune"whispered Otonashi

In the headquarters all of the SSS having a problem

"What did you want to report"asked Yuri

"We don't have enough lunch tickets to get through the day"replied Takamatsu

"Shall we do another Operation Tornado?"asked Matsushita

"No, today's operation will be Monster Stream"replied yuri,Ooyama screamed

"So it's come to that"said Matsushita

"Talk about spare dude"said TK

"What kind of operation is it?"asked sarina

"Are you telling me there are monster's in this world!"exclaimed Otonashi

"Yeah, master of the river"replied Takamatsu

"Master of the river"asked Otonashi

"Yeah,remember the river between walking distance, were catching food there"replied Hitana

"So..so we're just going fishing"said Otonashi

"Er...no"said Otonashi

While walking to the river everyone was laughing,then Otonashi spotted Angel on her knee's looking at the flower's he walked over to her

"What are you doing over there?"he asked,Angel looked up to see him then she stood up and opened her hand's and a butterfly flew out

"Breathing in the light"she replied

"Oh i see..hey why not hang around with us?"suggested Otonashi

"Hmmm"asked Angel

"Everyone's going fishing in the river"replied Otonashi

"The river?, it's against school rule's to go down to the river, it is dangerous"replied Angel

"Come on your not the student body president any more, break some rule's"said Otonashi

"But i am still a student"said Angel, Otonashi grabbed her hand, smiled at her then dragged her with SSS member's gasped as they saw him come with angel,and they hide behind each other or on top of each other

"Who the heck do you think your bringing with you?"asked noda

"Lighten up,let her hang with us"said Otonashi

"She's the enemy, she's battlefront's arch nemesis"said noda shaking his axe

"Your a moron"said yui

"This is so stupid"said Shiina

"Come on she's harmless, she isn't our enemy"said Otonashi

"But she's the former student body president"said Noda

"But the current subsatute president is going with us"said sarina

"Exactly, but first and foremost, i am god"said Naoi

"You ain't no god"said Fujimaki waving his stick

"What shall we do Yuripe"asked Hitana, Yuri looked at Otonashi

"Well, she isn't the student body president any more so why not"replied Yuri, everyone's mouth was hung opened

"We keep on recruiting stranger and stranger members"said Hitana, they all arrived at the fishing grounds

"Come to think of it why's everyone so empty handed?"asked Otonashi

"We've already contacted the guilt so dont worry about it, there's a fishing maniac down there"replied Hitana

"A manic"asked Otonashi, they saw a man on a rock fishing, then something pulled the line, and he shot it up straight away

"Ooh"said some of the team

"Who's he?"asked Sarina

"He's Sito he's knowledge all about guns but such a fishing manic the guilt call him fishing Sito, he carry's the fishing equipment to the surface when we conduct this operation"replied Hitana

"From, all the way down there, he must really love fishing"said Sarina

"Basically he's a moron"said Yui

"Alright, lets get started"said Matsushita the team cheered, they all got there gear and started fishing, yuri caught one

"Wow"said Matsushita, Otonashi walked up to the river and put down his gear and looked at angel, she was just staring at the water, Otonashi waked up to her

"Tachibana, none of us are going to banish, so it's ok to be our friends, come on lets fish with everyone"said Otonashi as he handed her a rod, Tachibana pulled the rod back, but the hook ended up in Hitana's mouth

"Oh ow ow ow your fishing"said Hitana with tears in his eye's

"Now what?"asked Tachibana

"No, no you got to put some bait on the hook"said Otonashi, Tachibana put a worm on the hook

"Don't slimy bugs bother you?"asked Otonashi

"What's next?"asked Tachibana

"Face the river and swing the line with all your might"replied Otonashi, Tachibana took a step back and did as told but Takeyama was caught on the line and thrown into the air

"Takeyama!"shouted Hitana

"Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiist!"shouted Takeyama as he was thrown into the air, everyone looked at him

"You know i have to say your super strong"said Otonashi

"That's because my overdrive is pasted"said Tachibana

"Just maybe"said a voice, Otonashi looked back and saw Sito"Just maybe she can pull this off"said Sito

"Pull what off"asked Otonashi

"Reel in the master, as the operation implies he's a monster"replied Sito, Tachibana tapped Otonashi's shoulder,he looked at her

"Something's pulling the line"said Tachibana, they looked at the water and the rod was pulled forward, then a big whirl pool was created

"It's...it's monster's stream"said Sito

"What it is"said Otonashi

"Everybody flee's whenever he show's him self, but this girl just might"said Sito, Tachibana skid on the surface, but Otonashi wrapped is arm's around her and was trying to pull her in

"Are you seriously going for it? how big is this thing anyway, the rod's gonna snap"said Otonashi

"Don't under estimate my expertises,it was made to with stand the master"replied Sito as he helped Otonashi

"Even so,this is impossible"said Otonashi, Hitana was walking by

"Whoah is she really gonna master it that's crazy"said Hitana then he started running toward's them

"Matsushita the 5th!"shouted Hitana

"Huh"said Matsushita

"I'll give you beef food on if you help them"said Hitana

"Sure thing"said Matsushita then he ran to help them

"Wow Hitana your wide open yay i'm gonna hit ya right between the leg's"said Yui

"Stop thinking up weird stuff and help!"shouted Hitana

"More!, we need more help!"shouted Otonashi, everyone ran to help except Yuri and Yui

"What weaklings"said Sito

"Hey!"shouted Sarina offended

"Come on pook's pull that whale out of the water"Yui cheered

"Heave Ho!"said everyone, then water stated coming out of the whirl pool

"Now!"shouted Sito, Tachibana nodded and jumped in the air with everyone, everyone screamed and let go as they were in the air, the master jumped out of the water

"We reeled it in"said Hitana

"It reeled us in"said Fujimaki

"Who's the real monster here"said Nods

"This look's"started Ooyama

"Really bad"finished Takamatsu, then the monster opened it's mouth

"At this rate, were gonna fall into it's mouth"said Matsushita

"Crazy role dude"said TK

"God never fail's"said Noai

"This is so stupid"said Shiina, they screamed

"We gonna die!"shouted Otonashi

"I must save them"whispered Tachibana, the dust came off her and she charged at the monster, when she landed on the ground, the master was cut to piece's, all of them were now on the surface looking at the chopped up fish

"Look's like we won't have to do Operation Tornado for a while now"said Fujimaki

"Do we have to eat it everyday?"asked Ooyama

"We need to figure out how to preserve it"said Sarina

"I hate to waste it, i guess were out of options, lets cook it up and share it with the normal student's"suggested Otonashi

"Ok, sound's good"said Hitana

They put the Monster on the school field, then they put table's there as well so that they could make some sauce to go with the fish

"I feel like we're doing charity work"said Hitana

"It feel's like a service group then a battlefront"said Noda

"But we don't have anyone else to fight so maybe we can stop being the battlefront"said Sarina

"If that's the case then what will we become?"asked Fujimaki

"Hmmm the very lazy so we don't vanish team"replied Ooyama

"What?"asked Fujimaki

"Chop, chop,chop,chop"TK chanted to himself, Otonashi smiled 'I never thought a time like this would come' he thought, then he looked at Tachibana who was beside him

"Hey Tachibana, mind if i call you by your first name"said Otonashi

"Why?"she asked

"Because we're closer now"replied Otonashi

"We are"said Tachibana

"Of course we are, we've been fishing together and now we're cooking together, beside's i thought your name was pretty since i first heard it, i love you name,Kanade mean's to play a song right"said Otonashi

"You may call me that if you wish"said Tachibana

"My name is Yuzuru, it mean's to tie instrument strings, you may call me that"suggested Otonashi

"Hm"said Tachibana

"So Kanade, there's a favour i would like to ask you"said Otonashi

"What"asked Tachibana

"Please stay here with everyone"said Otonashi

"Why?"asked Tachibana

"I don't want you to fight us any more, i'll like you to have fun with everyone, also you know... i wanna be with you"said Otonashi

"I see, i'll do that if it's, what you want"said Tachibana, Otonashi smiled

"Deal"said Otonashi

"Yeah"Tachibana

It was now dark and Noda was sitting on the stair's watching Fujimaki, Hitana,Otonashi and Tachibana clean up

"Hey, where's yuripe?"asked Noda

"Come to think of it i haven't seen her"replied Hitana

"She's probably watching us from some where up high, she's not the type to help out with volunteer work, now get you but in gear"said Fujimaki, then they heard a thump, they looked to see yuri's body, with cuts and bruises

"Yuripe!"all of them shouted, they ran over to her, Tachibana stayed where she was and Otonashi put yuri on his lap

"Yuripe, who did this to you?!"asked Noda

"Angel did"replied yuri

"Angel?"whispered Otonashi, he looked at Tachibana, she was staring at him, then he turned back to yuri

"Wait but Kanade's been with me the whole time"said Otonashi, Yuri shifted her head,Otonashi looked at what she was looking at

"Angel?"he whispered

What they saw was a person who looked like angel but with red eyes


	5. Chapter 5

The red eyed angel jumped to the ground

"Is everyone playing at night? Then i'll have to punish you"she said 'What's going on Kanade?'thought Otonashi, evil angel sword appeared, she giggled at charged, Yuri got of Otonashi and lunged for her and both started fighting

"I don't what's going on, i thought angel was harmless now"said Ooyama 'No that's not Kanade, Kanade would never attack us when we weren't ready'thought Otonashi

"Dammit, what do we do?"asked Noda

"Alright you guy's we need to form a half circle around her now"orded Sarina

"Wait a minute"started Noda but he got dragged away

"Roger"said Hitana,they all formed a half circle around angel

"Get away from her yuri"said Otonashi,she did

"Fire"said Sarina and they all started shooting at evil angel but she had a field up,then they stopped, evil angel started to charge again

"Aw crap"said Sarina but the normal angel lunged at her and they both got stabbed

Shiina and TK were guarding the infirmary door normal angel was in the hospital bed and everyone one was in the room and yuri was in a chair and sarina was tending to her wounds

"Will Kanade be alright, wasn't that injury serious"said Otonashi

"She's the same as us, she'll recover"replied Yuri

"Why was there two of her? Has this world gone completely nuts"asked Hitana

"There is a reason for it"said Sarina

"Such as?"asked Noda

"Don't you guys remember when we went in to angels domain?"asked Yuri

"Yeah"replied Hitana

"Her computer had software for creating new skill's, there were severely ability's she's never used before, amongst those skill's were called harmonics, which has been activated"explained Yuri

"Harmonic's?, what type of ability is it?"asked Otonashi

"Didn't you see the screen, it was a skill that let her replicate herself"replied Yuri

"It's her clone"said Sarina, the other's gasped

"A clone?"said Otonashi

"Wait a minute, are you saying that angel made that skill with her software"said Takamatsu

"But it didn't look like an exact copy of her to me"said Fujimaki

"Unlike this one she like's to fight, why's that?"asked Hitana

"Kanade only use's her powers to defend her self, that goes for her sword to that's for deflecting bullets"exclaimed Otonashi

"I swear your a group of idiots"said Naoi then waved his hands at Sarina"Of course your the exception Sarina"

"We're basically a group of morons"said Yui

"Allow me to explain one possibility, what if that copy was suddenly created when she felt strong and aggressive desired to fight"explained Naoi

they has a flash back when she fought the monster

"Like back then"said Yuri

"Make sense, so the copy is simply obeying orders the original made back then"said Hitana

"But Kanade,she's not built with a strong desire to fight"said Otonashi

"Not that i care but your really defending her aren't you"said Yuri

"Er...well i just feel sorry for her"said Otonashi

"Fine whatever"said Yuri

"So what's the problem at hand?"asked Ooyama

"How do we fight against angel's copy"said Noda

"Are you stupid, it's how we vanquish her"said Naoi

"What was that"shouted Noda he going to attack her but Matsushita hold him back"What are you doing, let me go"

"But if she made her, then couldn't she make her disappear, we just need to wait for her to wake up"said Matsushita

"Wait, would she be in this condition if that were possible"asked Hitana

"She probably subcontiously made the clone appear, that's why she couldn't make it disappear"said Yuri

"She had to fight even it meant getting hurt"said Sarina

"Hey,hey,hey just a second you mean it can't disappear, we're stuck with that in our world now"said Fujimaki

"Oh she may be ignoring us for now, but that status will change tomorrow, if we don't act like model students we'll have another bloody battle exactly like the one we experienced yesterday"explained Yuri

"Even though she's not the student body president"said Ooyama

"Doesn't matter, she's fully enharitaged the world to reform us, plus she like's to fight this is not looking good,at all"said Yuri

"We don't have enough time to fight"said Hitana

"Just give me a little time"said Yuri

"Exactly how do you want us to buy you time"asked Sarina

"Go to class and pretend your taken its seriously,no matter what don't listen to the teacher's, you'll be obliterated if you take the class to seriously, do something else but don't let the clone catch on pull through the day"then Yuri got out of her chair"I pray everyone will still be here when we meet up again"said Yuri

At school-

Otonashi has ear plugs playing music

Hitana was flipping threw papers

Fujimaki was drawing in the school books

Ooyama was drawing

Takamatsu was cutting up paper

Noda was spinning his axe out of the window

Matsushita was eating behind a book

TK was waving his arms

Shiina was starting at a spoon

Yui was standing holding a bucket in each hand and one on her head

Sarina was spinning a knife under her desk

Noda dropped his axe by mistake

In the infirmary the SSS members see the bed that angel was on is trashed

"Maybe she went out somewhere"suggested Ooyama

"No she wouldn't, Kanade promised she'll stay here"said Otonashi

"She promised?"asked Yuri

"Er.. yeah"replied Otonashi

"Going but the mess i'll say she was captured"said Sarina

"You wrench"said Naoi pointing at Yuri"What did you do?"

"Wrench?, I rewrote her program, the next time she attempts to access that skill, an additional ability will activate and then the clone should go right back inside of her"explained Yuri

"You were able to do that"asked Takamatsu

"I'll admit it was borrowed knowledge but the enemy moved faster than i thought, we can't do anything without her"said Yuri

"What should we do"asked Takamatsu

"We'll have to find her"replied Yuri

"We have to hunt for her while hiding from that evil angel"said Takamatsu

"It was a killer just pretending to take classes"said Fujimaki, Hitana turned to Sarina

"How long will our devastation work?"he asked, Yui answered

"Huh, devastation,us?"asked Yui

"Why did you think you joined GirlDeMo in the first place?"asked Hitana

"Because i admired Iwsawa"replied Yui

"GirlDeMo is only meant for devastation's"said Hitana

"No,no,no we can't distract someone scary as her"said Yui

"I'm not scared"said Sarina

"But I'am"said Yui

"Do it"said Hitana, Yui twisted his finger

"Who do you think you are anyway"shouted Yui

"I'm your senior"Hitana shouted back

"Quiet, both of you!"Sarina shouted at them, they stopped and Sarina signed

"We'll do it"said Sarina

"I appreciate your resolve, but that's not necessary, let's see what we can do first, tell everyone to gather information on any angel sighting's"said Yuri

In the school hallway TK was dancing

"Hey yo check this out it's the moonwalk,head spin"he said

In the school hall the SSS members were there

"Going by the information we gathered it's been highly probable that she's been locked up some where within the guilt, she'll be on the bottom floor"explained Yuri

"Isn't that the place we blew up?"asked Otonashi

"Right, the traps are still activated it's the most dangerous area and the farest away from us"said Yuri

"So, were parachuting again?"asked Hitana

"Last time nearly everyone got killed"said Fujimaki

"Huh chickening out?"Noda asked

"You were the first to die last time"said Sarina

"I'll keep singing for everyone even when iam wetting myself i'll show you what it got"said Yui

"She'll break threw your distraction and kill you in an instant, there wont be any devastation's this time, we're going to do this fair and square"said Yuri

"While fighting angel?"asked Noda

"Right listen up, the plan is to descend the guilt's bottom floor and recover the good original angel Operation Commence!"said Yuri

They all went into the guilt and found the trap's were they left them

"The trap's are just as we left them, we're lucky"said Hitana

"Er... i think i'm going to wet myself if we see angel down here"said Yui

"I don't care"said Hitana

"Please do care Please!"pleaded Yui, then they saw evil angel

"I'll care"said Hitana

"She's already shown herself fire"shouted Yuri, but evil angel ran fast past them and broke there gun's

"We still have our hand gun's"Yuri said as she threw a grenade at evil angel

"God scale Destortion"said evil angel

"Everyone fire"shouted Yuri,they all fired at her"Look's like this won't take long" then they heard a scream,they looked to see a sword in noda, then his body fell to the floor to show another evil angel

"What's going on?"asked Ooyama

"Is that the original one?"asked Hitana

"No, it's another clone"replied Otonashi

"Why is there another one?Does this mean the enemy has been multiplying?"asked Matsushita

"Not that it matter's but he was the first to die again"said Sarina

"Shoot, Fire!"shouted Yuri,they all fired(again) at the other clone

"What about the one behind us?"asked Hitana

"We don't have time to worry about her, just focus on the enemy in front of us"said Yuri

"You look busy"said a voice, Yuri turned backwards to see the other clone get up, Sarina started shooting at her

"Yuripe, we're running out of bullets"said Matsushita

"We don't stand a chance"said Yuri, then she found a door"Block the entrance, everyone follow me!come on" as she ran to the door

"Yuripe"said Otonashi as he ran to her Matsushita started to open the door

"You got then seconds, we're leaving if you don't make it in time

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1! then Matsushita shut the door

They were in a hall way some where sitting on the floor and some were leaning against the wall

"Now there are two rampaging angel's, this is worse than our last operation parachute"said Hitana

"Why were there to of her?"asked Otonashi

"The clone's can use hand sonic and destortion,that mean's they can use harmonic's too"replied Yuri

"You truly are idiot's you know that, except you Sarina you are smart, allow me to list of the problem for you"said Naoi

"Please do"said Yuri

"There are two problem's actually first of how many clone's did the copy make and if the clone's can make more clone's, then there's no end to them"said Naoi

"So let me get this straight, what your telling us is that there might be 10 or 20 clone's not 2 of them"said Hitana

"Hold on i thought Yuri an additional ability,aren't the clone's suppose to return to the original"said Otonashi

"That's the second problem"they all looked at sarina"What is they made all these clone's before that ability was made, what if that was the real issue"Sarina said, the other's gasped

"Wait, that mean's"started Hitana

"Even you low life's are starting to understand er of course i'm not talking about you Sarina, you are proud noble,see what if they knew all a long that we would come here and made a bunch of clone's to ambush us in the guilt"said Naoi

"That would be"started Hitana

"A trap dude"finished TK

"Exactly,a trap there's already two clone's behind us and they aren't vanishing,so we don't stand chance, i imagine there's more waiting for us"said Naoi

"So your telling me we're trapped in here"said Matsushita

"We can't republish our supply either,look's like this is all a matter of time"said Fujimaki

"Why are they doing this us anyway"asked Hitana

"I imagine her ultimate goal is pure submission, that is her mission after all"replied Yuri

"She want's us to let her obliterated us?"asked Fujimaki

"It's the perfect plan to wipe us all out at once"said Hitana

"Let's go"said Yuri, the other's started to follow her water was dripping from the celling,they came a cross another angel

"Look out! There's another one"said Hitana

"It's the third one"said Fujimaki,Yuri pulls out a pistol and aims it at the Kanade clone, only to have Matsushita stop her.

"It's a waste of your bullets"said Matsushita,Matsushita walks in front of Yuri and charges at the Kanade clone.

"H-Hey! What're you doing?!"asked Otonashi,The Kanade clone activates hand sonic and stabs Matsushita through the chest while he is blocking her.

" Matsushita the Fifth!"shouted the SSS members

"G-Go. Get outta here while I'm still conscience!"shouted Matsushita

" Wait, you make it sound like you're about to die or something, man!"said Hitana

"Hurry up! Take this opportunity to run for it!"said Yuri,Yuri runs ahead of the Kanade clone and the dying Matsushita with the other SSS members following.

"Yeah!"said Hitana

"Hang in there Matsushita the Fifth!"shouted Fujimaki

"The rest is up to you guys!"shouted Matsushita

Yuri and the rest of the SSS members are walking down a hallway

"We won't let Matsushita's sacrifice be in vain. Thanks to him, we learned the best method is to keep moving. Angel is small, so pinning her down is the best strategy. No matter how strong Angel is, Judo lock should work on her. Looks like the day the Judo Matsushita taught us has finally come"said Yuri

"Then we shall sacrifice just one person per clone. Is that not correct?"asked Takamatsu

"What do you mean "just"?"asked Otonashi

"Looks like we'll be able to save everyone if we can just save the original Angel. Let's hurry"said Yuri

Yuri and the SSS members come to another corridor and find the fourth Kanade clone.

"It's the fourth one..."said Sarina TK walks in front of the group.

"It's my turn, dudes. Good-bye and good luck"said TK as he runs toward the Kanade clone, leaps above it, and is stabbed through the chest.

"TK!"shouted the SSS members

"Hey! What gives?! It's like we're at the climax of a boy's comic book!"said Hitana

"Oh, knock it off! We need to keep moving!"said Yuri, The group encounters the fifth clone.

"The time to show off my prowess has come"said Takamatsu as he takes off his shirt and charges at the clone and gets killed.

"Takamatsu!" shouted the SSS members, The group encounters the sixth clone.

"Heh heh...I can't chicken out now"said Fujimaki then charges at the clone and gets killed.

"Fujimaki!"shouted the SSS members, The group encounters the seventh clone

"This is so stupid..."said Shiina then she charges at the clone "This is just so stupid!" She gets stabbed by the clone.

"Shiina!"shouted the SSS members, They encounter the eighth clone. Naoi hypnotizes Ooyama.

"It's time you realized...You're a clown...Lookie, there in the darkness is a lonely little girl..."said Naoi

"Oh, no! You're right"Ooyama say's as he gleefully walks toward the Kanade clone. "I've gotta make her laugh!" Ooyama is killed by the clone.

"Ooyama!"shouted the SSS members

"You're horrible, you know that?"Sarina said

"Sarina, you've got it wrong! Please hear me out! It was a figure of speech!"said Naoi nervously they walked up to the other clone

"How many are there"asked Yui

"I don't know i stopped counting"replied Hitana

"I'll go next"said Otonashi put Hitana stopped him

"Wait, It's my turn we need to survive till the end, out of all of us you need to live"said Hitana

"Why?"asked Otonashi

"Because she's waiting for you i just know it Otonashi,so you need to keep going ok and if"he got cut of when Yui kicked him

"Get going if your gonna do it"she shouted,Hitana ran to the clone and and got killed

"Wait my dear senior"said Yui with her hands together and sparkles around here

"You know i can't tell if you hate him or like him"said Sarina then they started walking until they reached their destination

"Finally we're here, this is guilt's remain's"said Yuri

"We can jump straight to the bottom floor"said Sarina

"Otonashi, Yui i want you to go and search for the original angel and then let her use the harmonic's application, Sarina, Naoi i want you to stand guard in case more clone's appear"ordered Yuri

"Got it"said Sarina

"I think i should find her"suggested Otonashi

"Remember what Hitana said, she's waiting just for you"said Yuri

"Then i'll fight commander"said Yui

"Your to weak to be of any use"said Yuri

"Make me some use please"begged Yui

"Well here i go"said Yuri

"No iam super duper strong"said Yui doing punches

"I doubt that"whispered Naoi,which to Sarina giggled and Naoi smiled

"I hope this will be our last battle"said Yuri

"Me too"said Otonashi

"Good Luck"said Sarina, Yuri and Otonashi started to walk

"No wait, wait, wait for me"said Yui and skidded down the hill with them, Otonashi and Yui screamed a bit, then Yui got hit by a pledge of metal

"She's such a moron"said Sarina

Yuri and Otonashi made it down to the bottom

"Huh, where's Yui?"asked Yuri

"I thought i heard her short scream"replied Otonashi

"She fell pree to angel the poor dear,but we'll save here soon enough"said Yuri as they started walking"It's down to the two of us again"

"Sure is, just like last time"said Otonashi

"Think it'll be the last time?"asked Yuri

"I hope so"replied Otonashi, then another clone was facing time but this time with two hand sonic's

"Come on, quit spacing out and search for the original angel"said Yuri

"O..ok"said Otonashi, then he ran off, Yuri got her gun and shot a bullet at the clone,but the clone blocked it

"Figures"said Yuri then they started to run at each other, Yuri kept on shooting at her but the clone kept on blocking them, they fought, then Yuri grabbed the clone's arm and threw her to the wall then threw a grenade at the clone but the clone was just standing there

"Damn it she's tough"said Yuri, then the cloned raised her sword's in the air and they started to glow"Everyone, cover your ears's"Yuri yelled, they did

"God skin, howling"said the clone then a ring went threw the air and wave's came

"Ah, what's she doing ow my ears"said Otonashi, Yuri smiled as she ran towards her, the clone gasped as Yuri stabbed her, then the clone fell to the ground

"Why aren't you passed out"asked the clone' Yuri tapped her ear's

"Eh, what was that, I'm sorry i plugged my ear's so i can't hear you"replied Yuri the clone squirmed"Come on give it a rest, if you like i can slit your throat with my spare knife no trouble at all"said Yuri Meanwhile Otonashi finally found Kanade

"Found her, Kanade!"shouted Otonashi as he ran to her, be bent down and shook her by her shoulders, she opened her eye

"Are you ok?"asked Otonashi

"I'm alright"replied Kanade

"Nearly everyone in battlefront risked there life's to come rescue you"said Otonashi

"Oh"said Kanade

"Oh yeah that's right, Kanade I'm sorry but i need you to use on of your ability's, use harmonic's, it'll save everyone if you use it"said Otonashi

"I see, very well"Kanade said

"Will you be ok if you use it"asked Otonashi

"Yeah, i can handle it once"replied Kanade as she closed her eye's"God skin harmonic's"then another cloned appeared on the ledge behind Kanade

"I see that you have altered the program"said the clone

"Yeah, your going back inside her were you came from"said Otonashi

"All of those cruel version's of me will do"said Kanade

"What do you mean by that?"asked Otonashi

"Even us clone's have a will of our own,it won't vanish but merged together with her's, all those clone's of me who attacked you will go back inside of her, do you think that she'll be ok, after absorbing all of those personalities at once"asked the clone, Otonashi gasped, the clone smiled"It is time"

"No!"shouted Otonashi, as all of the clone's turned into red smoke and started to go inside Kanade, she screamed, Otonashi watched put pulled her into a hug

"Please be okay"Otonashi begged then shouted"Kanade!"


	6. Chapter 6

Angel was in the infirmary with Otonashi sitting next to her in a chair and Yuri standing next to him

"I heard, that countless mind's merged together with her's all at once"said Yuri

"Yeah"Otonashi said

"It's my fault"said Yuri

"No, you did an excellent job as our leader, you stopped the worst threat battlefront's ever faced, beside's no one ever thought this would happen, who could ever imagine there were tones of clone's hiding in the guilt, beside's that was Kanade's...I mean the evil Kanade's plan but since it was still Kanade"said Otonashi

"Really, I'm glad you feel that way"said Yuri then she walked out, Otonashi looked at Kanade

"Remember when you said there was no hospital's because no one get's sick...then why wont you wake up?"asked Otonashi. Meanwhile in the headquarters Yuri was rocking backwards and forwards in her chair with the SSS members around her

"This is completely unprecedented. I've never seen someone like this before"said Takamatsu

"There's a distinct possibility that she may never wake up"said Sarina

"But that in itself would be irregular! She'll wake up! She'll wake up eventually and act as is she merely overslept"said Yuri

"But who will she be?When she awaken's?"asked Shiina everyone is surprised she spoke

"That only prove's how grave this situation is!"exclaimed Ooyama

"Your absolutely 's the real problem"said Yuri

"So which angel will it be?"asked Fujimaki

"The first one!I say the one we went fishing with!"replied Ooyama

"Yeah,yeah. But the one's who attacked us before were cruel fighting fanatics"said Noda

"It's one-hundred to one mathematically speaking"said Fujimaki

"So your saying that's why she's unconscious? All those minds are gushed together in her tiny head?Wreaking all sorts of havoc like a horde of jellyfish attacking her mind or is it a gaggle?asked Hitana

"So, assuming she wake's up, she might wake up as one-hundred different people?"asked Ooyama

"Statistically speaking, there's a one percent chance she'll be the same old her when she wakes up"said Yuri

"What should we do?"asked Hitana

"I have a plan. I sent Takeyama into Angel's domain. He's with some people who can translate the manual"replied Yuri

"Where'e TK and Matsushita?"asked Hitana

"The infirmary. They're guarding it"replied Yuri

"Surprisingly, TK stinks at English"said Hitana

"Let's get this straight:so they're going to delete all the data, change the password and steal all her abilities?But that's merely buying us time. Do you realize that?"said Naoi

"Of course I do. She'll break through our defence's and recreate the data."said Yuri

"Then why don't we just destroy the computer?"asked Noda

"There are plenty of replacement computers available in the computer room. Same for the software"said Sarina

"Damn it man!"shouted Fujimaki

"Huh. Everyone seems really smart today. Did you eat something rotten?"asked Yui

"All we can do is wait"said Yuri 'I wonder who will God since with' thought Yuri

In the infirmary Otonashi was having a dream about a train crash: how he died. He woke up with angel stroking his hair, he sat up and saw angel sat up to looking at him

"Kanade, I was so worried about you, are you okay?, how do you feel"asked Otonashi

"It was a very difficult fight"said Kanade

"A fight?"asked Otonashi

"It's moracluas the me who made that promise that awoke but I'm awake now"replied Kanade

"You know I just remembered everything, about when I died, I got into a train accident on the way to the testing centre. I had wanted to become a doctor. I wanted to help someone, I wanted a life where people would say "Thank You", that's what I thought. I studied like crazy like never before. But seeing just before i died, I signed my self up for an Organ doner, I should of saved someone's life. I could of...I could of given something of myself that's what i believe any way"said Otonashi, Kanade put a hand on his cheek, he looked at her

"I'm sure the stranger you saved will say'Thank You' all her life,she must appreciate you"said Kanade, Otonashi smiled "Yuzuru?"asked Kanade

"What is it?"asked Otonashi

"Have you over come your lingering emotions?"asked Kanade

"I guess, if i save someone, then i guess my life wasn't so bad. That's what I think...Does that mean, I'm going to disappear now?"asked Otonashi

"If you dont have any lingering emotions"replied Kanade

"There still here"said Otonashi

"I see, do you want to stay with them forever?"asked Kanade

"Well, we're friends so ya. But I feel differently then before. I wan't them to feel at peace the way I do. It'll be nice if we all leave this world together. Living a new life wouldn't be that bad, not really"replied Otonashi

"See"said Kanade

"Yeah...Wait a sec, don't tell me that you, did you want's us to share these feelings"asked Otonashi

"Didn't you know"replied Kanade

"Of course not I mean, the first time we met you stabbed me"exclaimed Otonashi

"But that's only because you told me to prove that you could not die"said Kanade

'Jeez you guys have't gotten any where, the whole lot of you, your too ebnet for words to describe'thought Otonashi

"Huh"said Kanade

"Was taking classes for real make us happy?Will being in clubs for fill us?"asked Otonashi

"Everyone who came here was unable to fully enjoy there youth, that is the reason"replied Kanade, Otonashi gasped

"Are...are you serious"said Otonashi

"Didn't you know"said Kanade

"I didn't how was I suppose to find out, what do you think I am psychic?"asked Otonashi

"Didn't you noticed by looking at them"replied Kanade

"I see"said Otonashi then he started having memories about his time in the afterlife 'So this was a place to save young soul's. If Hitana had caught that second pop-fly, he would have been in peace. We were such nesences, Yui and I both, Iwasawa realized that on her own, and vanished after finding salvation. No one's here because they want to be, there're just struggled against there own fair life's. Kanade's trying to teach them that's not true, she wanted to teach them that there life's weren't unfair, she wanted them to have a normal youth. So she scolded them for wanting to stay here, this is also ironic, that's what all of this was about, you each wanted to revenge your own beliefs. It led to us created weapon's, now everyday is filled with fighting.'thought Otonashi

"Your amazingly enaped you know"said Otonashi

"I'm aware"said Kanade

"Your aware of it"asked Otonashi

"Hm. But if you. If you stay, I just might pull off transcendence"replied Kanade

"Are you..asking for my help?"asked Otonashi

"Really. You should of been obliterated, but in actuality your still here"replied Kanade

"So does that mean I can be your very first allie?"asked Otonashi

"Isn't that's what really keeping you here? In this world"asked Kanade

"Er...yeah it might be"replied Otonashi 'But. It's impossible, no that's exactly why. I want to save them because there trying to carry those memories with them through out all can we do it, this clumsy angel and I,doesn't look good, is it impossible? No we'll keep at it. What should we do? I'm their friend and I want to be Kanade's allie, so I gotta to something'thought Otonashi

"Hey could you help me out"asked Otonashi

"Isn't that suppose to be my line"said Kanade

"Really? I guess it is"said Otonashi 'What am I saying to an angel'thought Otonashi "Ok Kanade, let's help them graduate from here, everyone,together"said Otonashi

Later on in the school hall

"We have discovered a group of student's swapped Tachibana's test paper's for all of the subject attempted to face her. We can see that that the test paper's were not in Tachibana's handwriting therefore proving her innocents, she shall resume her position as study body president of our school, Naoi will resume his position as subsatute body president"said the Head Master

Elsewhere

"I don't understand why i must go through this"said Takeyama

"She ratted all of us out, what a backstabber"said Hitana

"Why do we endor those nightmarish flights"said Takamatsu, Hitana got out of his chair

"Seriously"said Hitana

"My, my you and I actually share the same the same opinion"said Takamatsu

"Only those who went flying could understand how we feel, we're buddies in the science of the flight you and I"said Hitana

"Oh are you trying to make me strip"said Takamatsu

"Yeah!, go for it strip!"said Hitana

"Stop it, your bugging me"said Yuri

"Alright that's gross, stop it"said Hitana

"Make up your mind"replied Takamatsu

"You ask me and it looks like that girl forgot everything that's happened the past few day's"said Ooyama

"Of course after the group of one-hundred or should I say violet group of one"said Takamatsu

"And here I seriously thought that we could be come friends damn it"said Hitana

Flashback at the infirmary

"First off we have to find out about their past, but as for now that's impossible without any enemy to distract Yuri so Kanade please resume your position as student body president, I want you to start fighting them again, please move accordingly to my orders okay"asked Otonashi

"Okay,that plan sounds perfect to me"replied Kanade

"I'm sorry, but you'll be all alone again, but when everything's over"started Otonashi 'When it's over, then, what will become of us then'thought Otonashi


End file.
